Truth in the Fog
by danielsonicfan24
Summary: After Saving Rise, The investigation team must save two twins from themselves, and help them come to terms about themselves and learn new information about the case. [Rated M for language, and Some lemons (If i can figure out how to do it)] (Ships includes: YuXRise, YosukeXChie, KanjiXNaoto, OCxTeddie, and YukikoXOC.)
1. Chapter 1: Meeting the Twins

**Chapter 1: Meeting the twins**

It was a warm summer morning in the small town of Inaba, but for certain two people, they will find out that they are going to have the worst day of their lives.

* * *

Inside a Japanese house, A boy with dark green hair woke up to the sound of his alarm clock going off and sleepily turns it off and gets up from the bed and starts to put on his clothes, wearing black jeans and a blue short sleeve shirt. After dressing up, he went downstairs to eat breakfast with his family.

* * *

"Good morning, Sora." Sora's mother said as a girl with pink hair walked into the kitchen wearing a black and magenta tank top and wore short shorts with frills. The girl went and ate her breakfast despite getting looks by her mother and Sora, she looked at them with a confused face.

"What?" The girl asked.

"Nozomi, Why are you wearing something so…. Obscene?" Sora asks.

"Because I want to." Nozomi said as she finished eating. She then got up from her chair and left the house.

* * *

At the Junes food court, A silver hair guy named Yu Narukami, was meeting up with his friends to discuss about the serial murder case. Yu sat next to his best friend and partner, Yosuke Hanamura, and the others and they were all talking about the case.

"So Rise, do you remember anything when you got kidnapped?" Yosuke asked as Rise closed her eyes but opened them in disappointment.

"Sorry guys, but no good." Rise gave out a tired sigh as it has been a week since the investigation team saved Rise and Teddie left the Tv World to stay in the human world, and the team still has no new clues to who the culprit is. The investigation team decided to take a break from the case and decided to talk about the midnight channel that showed a girl with pink hair but what she was wearing was hard to make out. They had no idea who the girl was and they all went to the swimsuit department since they all had plans to go to the beach.

* * *

Inside Junes swimsuit department, Nozomi was looking for the perfect bikini for the summer until she bumped into Rise and the others.

"Oh my, if it isn't Rise Kujikawa. The retired Idol. Have you gotten bored already?" Nozomi asked as she started laughing at her causing Kanji to step in.

"Hey! You want to say that to me too?!" Nozomi remained unfazed by Kanji's advancement.

"Oh be quiet, Delinquent Kohai." Nozomi's words were making both Kanji and Rise angry.

"Leave them alone, Hermana." Sora said as Nozomi saw that he was right behind her.

"Oh great…. You're here." Nozomi gave out an exasperated sigh as she didn't want to put up with her brother lecturing her today and so she left the department store but not before buying her new swimsuit.

* * *

At night, Sora and his family were eating dinner and were somewhat enjoying it. Sora and Nozomi sat apart from each other, which gave their parents some concerns "Um…. So…. How was your day, Sora?" Sora's father asked as Sora glared at Nozomi.

"Well, I met the transfer student. He and his friends are pretty cool if it wasn't for Nozomi trying to piss them off." Nozomi was trying to hold back her anger but that backfired as she broke her chopsticks.

"Shut the hell up! You don't know a thing about what I'm going through!" Nozomi yelled as the twin broke out into a full blown argument.

"Then tell me! Tell me what you're going through!" Sora and Nozomi's parents didn't interfere since they knew the twins needed to blow off some steam.

"Whatever! I don't need to take this!" Nozomi got up and left the house.

After Nozomi left, Sora got up from his seat and ran straight to his room, not bothering to chase after Nozomi.

* * *

Outside, Nozomi was looking for her wallet and her phone and soon realized she left them at the house. She went back to the house only to see the mailman "Oh are you Nozomi Amari?" The mailman asked as it started to rain and Nozomi nodded her head yes.

* * *

At the Dojima residence, Yu was in his room and looked at the clock, which told him that it was midnight, He then saw his Tv turned itself on to show Nozomi wearing a bunny suit and bunny ears, But she wasn't facing the camera but she then turned around and gave love struck smile.

"Oh my, I'm sorry i didn't see you there! Hello Everyone! I'm Nozomi Amari! And today I'll be taking on the most extreme job~!" Yu felt like a pervert but he didn't care and continued to press the record button.

"I'm-Going- to- Serve you Master~!" At the same time as Yu was watching this, Rest the investigation team were also watching this at their own homes and they all had shocked faces.

"S-Serve?!" The investigation team exclaimed at their own homes as their eyes widened.

"Ah, I'm so embarrassed! But if I'm going to do it….." Everyone was wondering if they are currently seeing a dream or a nightmare.

"I am going all the way! I'll serve you in anyway until you are all satisfied! So stay tuned~!" And with that, Nozomi's midnight channel ended and Yu went to bed for the night.

* * *

After school, The investigation team went into the Tv world but they didn't make much progress inside "Persona!" Rise called out as a woman wearing a white gown with a satellite for a head appeared behind Rise and covered her eyes with special goggles. Everyone was very surprised by this revelation.

"Can't believe that bitch from yesterday was actually the one on the Midnight Channel." Kanji lamented.

"But still, you have to wonder why she showed up here in the first place." Yukiko said as Yu and the others pondered this, But they were taken out of their train of thoughts when Himiko disappeared.

"No good. I can tell she's in here but I need more information to go off on in order to find her." Rise said as the investigation team left the Tv world for now to get more information on Nozomi.

* * *

Sora was walking around Junes, Looking for his Sister "Sis…. Where could you be?" Sora pondered but he was pulled out of his thoughts and saw Yu and the others exit the Tv.

Yu and the others were shocked to see Sora and Sora was shocked and scared.

"Um…. How are you, Senpai?" Kanji asked but Sora didn't say a word and they all knew they had to tell him everything.

* * *

At the Junes Food Court, Yu and the others explained on how the shadows work and what is like inside the Tv World.

"I see… So the person I saw last night was really my sister's other self. It's unhinged and going completely out of control." Sora reiterated as Yu and the others nodded their heads.

"Rise's persona needs more information to go off from to find your sister." Teddie explained as Sora pulled something out of his pocket, It was a little stuff rabbit.

"This belonged to my sister." Sora gave the stuff Rabbit to Rise.

"If it's not enough info, I can hopefully provide more." Sora said as Yu and the others wonder if it was okay to bring to that world.

"Hey, if we do bring you with us, don't do something stupid. Okay?" Yosuke asks.

"I can't make any promises." Sora said as the investigation team takes him to the Tv world.

* * *

Back inside the Tv World, Rise Re-summoned her Persona to scan the Tv World once again, but this time with the information Sora was giving her.

"So what is your sister so insecure about?" Rise asked as Sora pondered on this.

"I remember her saying one time that she hated her Hispanic lineage, And that there were rumors about her showing everyone her body with revealing clothes. And she did work at a maid Cafe once." Sora was stopped when Rise's Persona disappeared.

"I found her. She's down there." Rise said as she pointed to her right.

"That's great! Let's go!" Sora said with confidence as he went the opposite way.

"Wrong way, Senpai." Kanji said as Sora looked around.

"Sorry, It's really hard to see in here with all this fog around." Sora said which reminded Teddie of something.

"Oh that's Right. You probably will need these in order to see." Teddie said as he gave Sora green glasses and when he put them on, he could see everything clearly.

"Wow! This is amazing! It's like the fog here doesn't exist!" Sora exclaimed as Everyone giggled at the sight of how Sora was reacting "Alright. Investigation team, let's move out!" Yu said as they all make their way to where Nozomi is.

* * *

After walking for 5 minutes, The investigation team arrived at a Shady Bar that you would usually find in the city. It even had a name sign saying "Milky Night Carnival". Sora looks at this place with confusion in his eyes "This is the place made from my Sister's mind?" Everyone nodded their heads as they looked at the entrance.

"This place reminds me a lot of Rise's Strip tease world." Yu said causing Rise to blush.

"Wait, Str-Strip Tease?!" Sora asks as Yosuke explained what happened to Rise in her Shadow's world "Oh…. Damn, being an Idol isn't fun, is it?" Sora asked as Rise turned around and looked at Sora with a bit of rage.

"It's not all that bad." Rise protested as they all heard Nozomi's voice.

"Well, well, well~! My Masters has arrived home~! Come on in and make yourselves comfortable~." Sora and the others really didn't feel comfortable at all when she said it like that. Neither the less, they all, reluctantly, entered the establishment, not knowing what awaits them inside.


	2. Chapter 2: Shadow Sora

**Chapter 2: Shadow Sora**

Inside the bar, everyone was surprised by the atmosphere and most of the team felt like they were going to feel sick but then heard Nozomi's voice "Wow~! You all really came! And with my brother no less~!" Nozomi said as Sora started to run towards the voice "Sora!" Yu called out but Sora didn't stop running nor did he look back "Damn. Sora-Senpai ran off like that." Kanji said as the others chased after him but not before battling some shadows "Get out of our way! Persona!" Kanji yells as he crushes his arcana to summon his persona, Take-Mikazuchi, which was a large black robot with skeletal designs and It holds a lightning bolt. Kanji's Persona easily dealt with the shadows and the group continued on to chase after Sora.

* * *

In a dark blue room, The others caught up with Sora and they all heard many different voices _Man, Amari-San is the best! I just wish he didn't have that bitch as a sister._ A young man's voice said as the others continued listening _Nozomi is such a perverted geek. I wish Sora-Kun was an only child._ A girl's voice said as Sora clenched his fists _Yeah, I bet to him, His sister is only a pain in the ass._ Another girl's voice said as they all faded away "Are these the rumors that Nozomi-Chan heard?" Yukiko asks as Sora looks down to the ground "Their wrong. My sister isn't like that!" Sora said but they all heard a voice that sounded like Sora's, only distorted "Hahaha! Man, This is just too perfect!" Sora looked up and saw someone who looked exactly identical to him, the only difference was that his eyes were yellow "Oh wow, Did you hear what they said about Nozomi? They said that she's nothing more than a pain in the ass! Hahaha!" Shadow Sora laughed as Sora took a few steps back "Who are you?" Sora asks "Who am i? I'm you, Idiot." Shadow Sora said as he laughs once more "B-Bullshit! That's not true!" Sora yelled as his shadow but he simply brushed it off "Come on, you weren't concerned about your sister. You wanted her to disappear from your life!" Sora was shaking with anger "Stop it…" Shadow Sora started to chuckle "You agreed with those kinds of people, didn't you? The only reason you came was that you can humiliate her in front of everyone!" "That's not true! I love my sister despite her shenanigans!" Sora yelled as his shadow grin "Yeah right! How long do you plan on lying to yourself? The girl is nothing more than a pain in the ass!" Sora couldn't take it anymore "SHUT UP! Your…!" Yu and the others knew what he was going to say "Stop! Don't say it!" Chie warned Sora but Sora didn't listen and said what he had in his mind "You're not me!" When Sora said those words his shadow laughed maniacally "This is it! Now I'm finally myself!" Shadow Sora was then consumed by a Red aura and transformed into a man in teared up green Kimono and was holding to Katanas and was riding on a bloodthirsty wolf **"I am a shadow! The true self!"** Shadow Sora said as Sora passes out.

"Come on! Let's go!" Chie said as Yu and the others summoned all of their Personas **"What do you all think you can do? Try and defend the real me? Then you can join him in the grave!"** Shadow Sora started to attack the investigation team as Izanagi and Jiraya defended the unconscious Sora from his shadow's attack "Rise, we can really use some help over here!" Yosuke said as the Shadow attacked Tomoe and Izanagi "Guys, this Shadow is weak to darkness! Senpai!" Yu understood and recalled Izanagi back to his side "Change!" Yu exclaimed as Izanagi faded and the arcana changed from the fools to Justice "Angel!" Yu said and summoned an Angel wearing a white robe and had a scroll in his left **"Ha! What can that puny thing can do?"** The shadow laughed but Angle that summoned arrows of light and strikes him down **"What?!"** Shadow Sora was surprised by that and Yu simply smirked "Everyone! Now's our chance!" Yu said as Yukiko summoned Konohanasakyu and burned the Shadow to crisp **"Augh! I get it! I'll die already! Just turn it off!"** Shadow Sora was once again consumed by a Red aura and transformed back into his human form after being defeated.

* * *

Sora started to regain consciousness and got up "What happened?" Sora asked as he saw his shadow and his face turned into anger "What's wrong you bastard? Got nothing else to say?" Sora asks as Yosuke walks up to him "It's alright, Sora. We get you." Sora looked at him the others and they all understood what Sora was going through "Everyone has sides to them that they Don't want to admit that they exist. Surely we can help you carry the burden you have." Yukiko said as Sora looks at his Shadow "Yeah, i guess you're right. But Damn, it really hurts to face yourself." Sora walks up to his shadow and stares at him "I knew that what you were saying was true…. But I was too ashamed of myself to admit it. I know who you are now…. Your me and I'm you. You represent the part of me that hated my Sister because of her beauty, but I know I can't live without you. You're me, after all." With those words, Shadow Sora glowed a blue aura and turned into a long haired man with the same green Kimono but it was no longer damaged and had two katanas sheathed. Sora has faced the truths about himself and gained the mask to face the world. His shadow has given rise to the persona Miyamoto Musashi.

After his persona faded, Sora collapsed on the floor, feeling exhausted "Hey! Are you okay, Senpai?" Kanji asks "Just tired, Kanji. Thank you for your concern."" Sora said as Yu helped him stand up and were taking back to the real world "Wait! We need to save my sister!" Sora protested "C'mon, Senpai. You can't fight in that condition." Kanji said "Yeah. Don't worry, we'll find Nozomi in no time flat." Teddie reassured him and Sora agreed to fight another day.

* * *

In the real world, Yu & Kanji helped Sora return home and as soon he returned, he went upstairs and went to bed early "What happened to my son?" Mrs. Amari asked as Kanji tried to think of a good excuse "Uh…. Well…. Um ..." And he was failing badly "He was searching for his sister but then got exhausted. So we helped him get home." Yu explained as Mrs. Amari was relieved "Well, at least he came home safe. Thank you so much…. Um…." "I'm Yu Narukami. And this here is Kanji Tatsumi." Yu introduced himself and Kanji "I see. Well, Gracias." Kanji was wondering what she said "Um….. Your welcome?" Mrs. Amari couldn't help but giggle at Kanji's confusion and bid the two farewells.

* * *

The next day, Chie went to Sora's place and showed him where they got their weapons from "This is Daidara Metalwork." Chie said as Sora goes inside the store and bought a Kusarigama and walked out of the store and went with Chie to meet with the rest of the team.

* * *

Once inside the Tv World, they went back to Nozomi's Club and continued to try and find her within her shadow world and Once they reached 3rd floor, they encountered Nozomi wearing the same Bunny suit as she did in the midnight channel "Look! It's Nozomi!" Yosuke exclaimed but everyone knew something was wrong as Nozomi was covered in a black and purple aura "But something's off…." Chie said "It must be her other self." Yukiko said as Nozomi opened her eyes to reveal yellow eyes "Welcome Home, Masters~! I hope you are making yourselves comfortable. Today, we'll explore the realm of possibility of both girls and boys!" Shadow Nozomi said as a Title card appeared before the group that read "The Bunny Girl's road to sexy Slavery!" Once it appeared, Rise had an expression of pure disgust "We're me and Kanji like that? That's going a bit far…." Rise said as Shadow Nozomi continued to talk "Alright everyone, Let's go to a room and- Oh, wait. You all won't be able to do anything with all this smoke, Huh? Okay then~! When we come back, You all will be in for a very sexy show to remember!" Shadow Nozomi said as she ran off to one of the lower floors and the group also heard distorted laughter "What the hell is that?" Sora ask "The Shadows here are really getting aggravated! What we're seeing is what your Sister is suppressing!" Teddie explained with everyone nodding their heads "Then we better get going!" Yu declared "Shit, If people are watching this, We better do something and fast!" Kanji said as Yosuke nodded his head "Yeah! This is going to be a hundred times worse than hearing a few nasty secrets!" Yosuke said as He and the others pursue Nozomi's shadow to the next floor.


End file.
